1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical interconnections. More particularly, the invention relates to blind mate capacitive coupling interconnections between RF assemblies.
2. Description of Related Art
Interconnection between different RF assemblies, such as between a main module and one or more sub-modules, may require high performance with respect to impedance matching, signal leakage, and/or Passive Intermodulation Distortion (PIM). PIM is a form of electrical interference/signal transmission degradation that may occur as electro-mechanical interconnections shift or degrade over time, for example due to mechanical stress, vibration, thermal cycling, and/or material degradation. PIM is an important interconnection quality characteristic as PIM generated by a single low quality interconnection may degrade the electrical performance of an entire RF system.
Conventional techniques for providing electro-mechanical module interconnections between modules, such as coaxial cable jumpers, can be time-consuming to connect and/or may require special skills, such as soldering and the ability of manipulate components with high precision. Such interconnections may also be fragile and easily damaged if mishandled. These issues may exist during manufacture, initial field installation and/or ongoing maintenance over the life of the installation.
Capacitively coupled interconnections are known in the electrical arts, for example, within RF assemblies between elements of printed circuit boards or within coaxial connector terminations of coaxial cables. Capacitively coupled interconnections may eliminate (i) soldering, (ii) threaded fasteners, (iii) fragile parts that extend outwards from the main body and that are therefore subject to damage in a hostile environment, and (iv) the requirement for precise alignment to achieve high performance.
Competition in the RF Assembly market has focused attention on improving assembly interconnection performance and long term interconnection reliability. Further, reduction of overall costs, including materials, training and installation costs, may be a significant factor for commercial success.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide an interconnection and method of interconnection that overcomes deficiencies in the prior art.